


Spot x Race #60

by outlawed_to_the_stars



Series: Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [9]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Mild Swearing, Modern Era, Sorry it took so long, coffee shop AU, in case that wasn't obvious, race is an artist, spot is a barista, spot is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawed_to_the_stars/pseuds/outlawed_to_the_stars
Summary: Spot's working at a coffee shop and he hates it, until Race comes in.Just check the tags, idk
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, Sprace - Relationship
Series: Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757191
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Spot x Race #60

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @/ReadyRougeOne for requesting! I hope you like it!

Spot hated working at the ‘City Stacks Coffee Shop’, but he needed to pay the rent somehow and it seemed like a good idea at the time.

All day, he had to deal with his annoying co-workers who never had a good word to say to or about him, and infuriatingly impolite customers who were only concerned with themselves.

In short, it was hell.

Until one day, a boy with dark blond hair and hazel eyes came in and ordered. 

Spot stuttered for a few seconds before taking his order and the boy had brushed it off with a chuckle.

Ever since then, the boy came back every day, at the same time. He always ordered the same thing and sat at the same table.

Whenever Spot looked over at him, he was doing one of three things: typing on his laptop; drawing on a digital drawing pad hooked up to his laptop; or glancing over at him.

No, that was stupid, he was probably just looking up to give himself a break from looking at the computer screen. Anyways, he probably wasn’t looking at him in particular...just...his...general direction.

He noticed that the boy stuck his tongue out a little bit when he was concentrating. It was beyond adorable and made Spot like him even more.

But it wouldn’t happen. His boss had it out for him and always gave him extra shifts so it wasn’t like he could have any free time to actually get to know the boy. Also he wasn’t allowed out from behind the counter because clearing up the cups and plates left behind was already someone else's job.

Spot sighed and shook his head, making the next order and handing it over to the girl who called out the name on the cup for someone to collect.

Then, Spot saw a cup with the name ‘Race’ on it and he knew who that was going to. The blond-haired, hazel-eyed boy. Spot had seen Race come and collect his drink before and he wanted to go over and deliver the drink to him as an excuse to talk to him...but he never worked up the courage.

This went on for a number of weeks and eventually, Spot just thought, ‘Screw it.’ 

He took the cup from Eva and ignored her annoyed looks. He crossed the shop floor, weaving around the tables and finally reaching Race’s table.

He stood there in silence for a few seconds, then finally found his voice. 

“Uhhh...Your coffee.” He stated. He internally cringed at how awkward he was.

He wasn’t usually like this. He was confident and cocky, not awkward, blushing and weak-kneed.

The boy looked up at him and smiled. He felt a rush of something go through him as he said, “Oh! Thanks!”

Spot put the cup on his table and had no idea what else to say, so just ran away. Well, he didn’t run so to speak, he just left and didn’t look up for the rest of the time the boy was there.

\---------------

This went on for quite some time and each time Spot went over to Race, he mustered up the courage to say more and more and within a month, they’d become quite good friends.

“Hey, Race! Here’s your coffee!” Spot said, putting down the coffee and smiling. He was no longer weak-kneed, but he still went slightly red.

“Thanks, Spot! Why don’t you sit down?” Race asked. Spot pointed to his apron, but Race interrupted. “I know you’re working, but I’ve got something to show you and it won’t take a minute.”

“Ok…” Spot said, reluctantly. He pulled up a chair and sat down, glancing over at the rest of his co-workers and hoping they didn’t rat him out to the manager and get him fired like they always wanted to do.

“Look.” Race said, pointing to his screen. Spot gasped softly when he saw what Race was pointing to.

He was pointing to an incredibly realistic drawing of the two of them. Not doing anything or posing together, just standing there on a white background.

“Holy shit! They’re amazing!” Spot exclaimed. 

Race’s face flushed and he grinned. His face lit up when he smiled and Spot loved it.

“Thank you.” He said. “No one’s said that to me before! Although, it’s not like I show anyone…”

Race started laughing, spotting a hole in his logic. Spot started laughing too. Race’s laugh was absolutely hilarious and it was infectious laughter.

Spot’s eyes wandered around the screen until they settled on a small drawing up in the corner. He pointed to it and asked, “What’s that?”

“Oh…” Race said, still laughing slightly. “It’s a picture of what I thought a mash-up of our faces would look like.”

“We are going to have the cutest babies ever!” Spot said, only half joking.

Realising what he’d said, he tried to recover from that comment. “Oh my god...that’s so weird…”

“No...it’s ok. I just wanted to say---” Race started, calming down and lowering his voice slightly.

However he was interrupted by Spot’s manager calling him into his office.

“Ah, shit. I’m sorry, I’ve got to go.” Spot stood up, not waiting for a reply and not saying goodbye. 

All the way to the manager’s office, Spot kept thinking that he was going to be fired, but it was just a lady with a complaint. He found that he couldn’t focus on whatever the Karen was saying. He could only think of Race and the drawings.

Thankfully, the meeting was over in no time, but when he came back out, Race was gone.

\---------------

The next day, Spot wasn’t sure that Race would come back, but he did! He’d wanted to get to know Race better outside of work and he knew what he wanted to do. 

Spot’s day got better when he saw the blond’s freckled face. He had a plan.

He was going to write his number on Race’s coffee and ask him out on a date. He had no idea if it was going to work, he didn’t have much experience with actually asking guys out.

Taking the finished cup from the machine and grabbing a pen from his apron pocket, Spot wrote his number on the side. Just for a little added flair, he added a little heart at both ends of the phone number.

He dropped the cup off at Race's table, flashed him a quick smile and went back to the counter.

The whole time he was worrying about what Race would say, whether or not he did it right or one of the million other things that could go wrong with his hastily-put-together plan.

He heard a cough and looked up instinctively.

All of his worries disappeared when he saw the smile and the wink from Race.

And that was all he needed.


End file.
